The Stars Among Us
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: When the need to breathe becomes apparent, one must escape but when two escape, it can only lead to more than just letting their feelings escaping under the stars. Super fluffy goodness inside, yay, my first drabble series. Conrart x Yuuri
1. To Escape

I will attempt my 2cd drabble. Every time I try. It ends up becoming a story. T_T I cry every time It happens. I only had one successful drabble so far.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **To Escape...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

To escape you need a well planned and thought out path to where no one can see you and timing. All very previsioned and calculated movements. One most know the rotation of the guards and the needed disguise to get out. Well, that's what he thought he had, till someone blew his cover. Or at least he thought his cover was blown.

"Your Majesty?" A hand slapped against the mouth and finger went to his lips as if to shush the perpetrator for blowing his planned disguise out of the water.

"Please." He urged in a whisper, face flaming in embarrassment, dying in what he was wearing already. "I want to escape." Then it hit, use the one who was about to blow his cover to escape. "Just for one day, I want to _breathe_."

He felt the mouth underneath his hand curl into a smile and those eyes smile as well as those lips moved against his hand to form words and it made him tingle. In return, it made him snatch it away, the flush spreading even more on his face beyond the current shame.

"Yuuri, if you want to _escape_. May I suggest that you wear these instead of a maids outfit." Hands extended a black uniform to him.

Forcing Yuuri to look down sheepishly before taking the clothing and ducking into an empty room to change, leaving the maid outfit heaped into a corner as he left the room to face his assistant.

"Now then, to help you _escape._ Cross your arms at shoulder height and breath out on a count of three. 1, 2, 3." Yuuri found himself thrown over the shoulder and the corridors of the hall tunneling away from him at break neck speed. His hand reached and grasped the back of the shirt and the belt for support. Too shocked that this was happening. Really happening.

And they escaped from the castle grounds...deep into the emerald foliage of the forest behind the castle. Indeed, he managed to escape with out having to wear that ridiculous outfit. But he commended his accomplice silently...till he realized they had stopped and that his feet was not on the ground.

"Conrad, are you going to put me down?"

* * *

I am dying over here. More little drabbles coming.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	2. Opportune Moment

I bring you more fluff, don't pass out too soon, kay?

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Opportune Moment...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

To have the opportune moment is to grasp on fully and with out letting go and that is what Yuri had done. He escaped in order to breath, away from the stuffiness around him, the yammering of two people that would make him drag his nails across a chalkboard to drown them out. It was better than having to listen to them complain about this and instruct about that.

Now, he was still dangling over the shoulder who had helped him escape even though they were pretty far away from the castle and eyes no less.

"Conrad, are you going to put me down?" He asked but the question fell on death ears for the next ten seconds before he was slid over and facing his assistant but still, the ground was not under his feet.

"Conrad?" He asked as he found himself now sitting in the crook of the mans strong arm that refused to let him go.

"I grasped a moment." The gentle smile appeared on the handsome face. "I carried you over my shoulder."

It sent Yuuri into a tizzy, face flushed in embarrassment and maybe something else, heart fluttering at the comment. "B, but you're not barefoot!" Desperately clinging to a notion of it coming to light.

"I am." He smiled even more before sticking a foot out for the teen to see.

"W, when?" Sinking deeper.

"I left my shoes in my room to take a bath." So that is way Conrart smelled so clean now that it is mentioned and he deepened in shade. "Also the maids were taking a clean uniform of yours back to the room and I offered to do it for them since it was along the way, when I noticed your prowling around in the maid outfit."

He admitted defeat. "You sniffed me out."

"It was easy to guess as there was about to be a small group that was leaving to do the shopping at the morning markets. A chance to slip away."

"It was perfect too." He sighed with a pout.

"Not as perfect as the chance you had given me." Bewildered at the claim he tilted his head before finding himself lowered more to Conrart's eye level but the strong arm around his waist now, kept him from moving. "I will take another moment if you don't mind."

"Care to literate?" He could sense the ground two inches below his toes.

With deadly grace and accuracy, a mouth slid on top of his and when he tried to pull away, he found himself locked behind the head as ten of thousands of butterflies escaping at once. Conrart kissed him... is kissing him...and not letting him go...

* * *

I am dying over my own fluff here. More little drabbles coming.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	3. Curve Ball

And the fluffiness continues...read on, read on...but don't pass out.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Curve Ball...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

It's the flight pattern of a baseball as curves through the air, the key to the perfect curve ball is finger placement, flick of the wrist and arm power. But to keep the batter from guessing the hand hold, it must he hidden by the catchers mitt and a signal from the catcher behind home plate as to where to throw it. And Yuuri felt like Conrart had shown his hand and it did not leave him time to hit it into a home run.

Conrart is kissing him and refused to let him go. Despite feeling his butterflies swarming all over inside him and face red as Japans setting sun. Even when Yuuri had tried to pull away more out of mere shock. Yuuri found himself not struggling against his captor but relaxing against him. The warmth from Conrart seeping into him and it drained the tension in his body.

"I..." His tongue was tied. All it was, was a simple kiss and it was enough to leave him in this state. He blinked to find himself on the ground, on his haunches. Sometime after Conrart had kissed him, he was allowed to rest on his feet but his knees were so like gelatin, they gave way with out locking.

"Yuuri." He looked up and felt the large and gentle hand cradle his cheek. "I won't regret this." Those cinnamon eyes were solidly strong and yet warm and gentle, conveying sincerity.

It just made him go jelly like inside as he struggled to hold his grounds. "You have shown your hand. Dirty, a foul."

The man laughed. "I'd want you to know my intentions since its just the two of us." That forced the Teens face into a pout and arms crossed.

"Foul play." He huffed again before letting his cheek completely rest against the palm.

Even when the two of them were together in the castle, he really couldn't relax since there seemed to be eyes everywhere and two people that were constantly over his shoulder. Time was just borrowed with in the walls.

If Conrart was willing to show his hand then why can't he?

* * *

And the fluff will keep coming. More little drabbles coming. (I could not resist doing a baseball anagram!)

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	4. Day Off

Are you ready for more extra fluff and some extra ultra fluff? Please don't pass out.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Day Off...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

The act of removing oneself from the work place by either scheduling or requesting days with in weeks or months in advance. Often associated with taking a vacation to lean back and rest or to spend time with family and friends. Yuuri is doing just that, minus about three other people, sure enough they were tearing the castle apart looking for him brick by brick. But him and Conrart, though abrupt as it was, just them.

After finding himself on the ground after that kiss, Yuuri let Conrart do some spoiling as they curled under the shade of a tree where the sun covered their feet. Yuuri had removed his shoes as well and it felt good to let the rays wash his feet in light. And they talked. What they talked about was about anything and everything. Yuuri laughing and giggling as they conversed and Conrart's chuckling mixed in.

When hunger struck for lunch, they lit a small fire and caught fish from a nearby stream to cook. The sport of fishing soon turned into a splash fight between them as they gracefully and ungracefully fell into the stream, they were soaking wet from head to toe's. Every strand of hair and fabric of cloth was not left untouched. Then they settled down to eat the fish that had finished frying over the fire while their cloths dripped dry in the sun nearby.

After eating and with full stomachs, they laid out on the soft grass, Yuuri resting his head on Conrart's offered arm as a pillow. The afternoon sun was inviting as it lulled them to sleep for a nap. Conrart's free arm draped across Yuuri's waist as he pulled the teen into him as he let himself fully drop his guard after sensing that there was no danger with in range. Brushing lips against the broad forehead behind black locks.

Yuuri was the first to wake, registering that Conrart was holding him as he stared into the unbuttoned shirt of the man. Was he too over protective or was he jealous? Maybe both. He decided but he looked up to see the strong jaw line and the face ever so resting above his. No. Possessive. Other wise he wouldn't help him escape, reason why he swayed at the request and grasped that opportune moment. Terrible. Yes. Possessive. Yes. No if's, and's and but's about it. Lovely? He wouldn't have it either way.

Snuggling closer to the warmth that only tightened in embrace. He smiled. Conrart was his. Belonged to him. Body, mind, heart and soul. All his. His turn to be possessive. Best day off ever.

* * *

The fluff will never stop. More little drabbles coming.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	5. Twilights Glimmer

The Ultra Fluff is starting...and no, you can not pass out yet.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Twilights Glimmer...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

When both the sun and the moon are hanging in the sky at the same time where there is an equivalent of both light and dark, commonly known as the "twilight zone". A phenomenon that happens in both the top most and bottom most northern and southern hemispheres at a certain time of the day or year. It also can happen anywhere in the world, not just in specific geo locations but it depends on the position of both sun and moon at certain times of the day though not too often seen or can be viewed, normally happens at sun down and sun rise. The evening sky left Yuuri in amazement and he traced the air between both solar and lunar distance, happier now that he escaped even more by grasping that opportune moment.

Conrart had cooked fish for dinner that he caught from the stream again and they savored the presence of each other with out saying a single word. It was words enough as they sat side by side. Yuuri had finished with a full stomach and leaned into Conrart who embraced him and a thumb was rubbing the back of a hand. Totally relaxing despite his heart fluttering as he mentally stressed over how he was going to show his hand. The sun was sinking slowly on the horizon and he didn't want to return to the castle just yet as he could see the lights of the town burning brightly in the distance.

Though Conrart hadn't even made a move or mention that they should return...was he honoring a wish for twenty four hours? Stars were appearing one by one overhead, glimmering like someone had scattered a jar of marbles on the path way as they caught the light and reflected. He cursed himself mentally, if he let any more time slip away, it would be dawn and he would not be able to show his hand. He felt himself perspire. Now or never?

Yuuri slid on top of the lap and looped his arms around the neck, face just covered in multitude shades of pink and red, biting his lips between his teeth and bashfully glanced up. The face was smiling gently at him, it was making his stress and tension drip away. Nearly giving a shaky breath and pressed his mouth to those waiting lips as the large hands spread across his back. He shivered as his body was pressed into Conrart's, feeling more anticipation than nervousness. The man would never do anything to harm him that he didn't want.

Whispering as they broke for air. "Conrart, I belong to you."

* * *

The Super Fluffiness of Fluffiness...please wait, it will get here. More little drabbles coming.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	6. Heartbeat Vertis

The Super Fluffiness of Fluffiness is here and you do not have permission to pass out...

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Heartbeat Vertis...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

The truth. To honestly relay with out a single lie, the news or information either good or bad for the benefit of the parties in involved. Not to hide from the fact of accepting said truth in order to become a better or worse person in ones life. Yuuri knew he was honestly speaking from his heart since all Conrart has been, was honest and truthful with him. If the man couldn't tell him right away, it was because of timing.

"Conrart, I belong to you." His heartbeat jumped into his throat. "No one else. You."

"Yuu..." Suddenly being shut up with another kiss.

"You are mine. Mine alone." A smirk crossed his face.

"My Beloved." Conrart pressed foreheads together. "My Heart."

"Do not forget it. My Conrart Love."

"Yes Sir." Conrart pulled Yuuri in closer to himself. "My Yuuri Beloved."

It was a sweet innocent kiss at first before it grew heavy and rich, the teen's sensual nerves firing and craving more. To be spoiled more. He darkly breathed a warning not to stop, yet his ward had not one thought too. His jaw was peppered with kisses, sending sharp shivers through his being till his earlobe was assaulted. A moan escaped. Nibbling and licking but not enough to leave a mark besides reddened skin due to a rush of blood. In the dimming light, Conrart smiled passionately at Yuuri before devouring the neck next, covering every centimeter of the length of wind pipe.

Yuuri clung to the shoulders as his collarbones became exposed under the mouth, let alone he didn't feel his shirt being moved out of the way but the heat rising made him want to remove the top layers all together. Conrart's own body temper was sending him ablaze in a wash of sparks that left burning embers where ever he touched that did not cool at all. Those sparks traveled to his heart and made it flutter erratically.

Hold it. It wasn't fair that Conrart was undressing him and the man was still covered in cloth. His fingers set to work the buttons loose, though his shivers of pleasure nearly made it impossible to do as he was being eaten by this lion. This Lion that waited for so long for him. The shirt in the end was now open and he passed fingers over the torso, running along scars with the tips to burn the sensation into himself and dream the mystery of where it came from.

There was the crackling of firelight next to his head and the orange glow out of the corner of his eye...he was now on his back with Conrart's uniform jacket under him and the stars reeling above. The man moved or had a way of stopping his time, simply amazing. Since it was Conrart that had caught him this morning, truthfully wanted him, needed him...and needed him too.

* * *

Though I might pass out here due to my own writings. ;) More little drabbles (and fluff) coming - Expect it.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	7. Eclipsing Time

You must continue to read with out passing out only as I can, this fluff...makes you feel mushy inside.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Eclipsing Time**...

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A stage of a moons cycle as it circles the planet between new moon and full moon during waxing and waning phases. The act of an event that overshadows the laws of nature or human emotions with a positive or negative outcome. His heart fluttered and it swelled, Yuuri needed Conrart and Conrart needed him, these emotions overshadowed the shadows that lurked behind him everyday and made them nonexistent. Here and now, it eclipsed everything and cast his minds wondering thoughts aside about the matters inside the stone walls.

Conrart's uniform jacket was underneath him as the man and the stars were above him, it was simply amazing how time froze when he was around him and sure it was the same for him. Yuuri mewled as that dangerous mouth descended over his chest, savoring the taste of his skin, sure that it is stream water, clean cloths, sun and fresh air that seeped into the pores. This Lion was more dangerous once out of his cage. He had unlocked it. But he loved it all the same.

"Conrart..." He gasped as two sensitive and cutely pink areas on his chest were thumbed, forcing him to suck in cool air but squealed as a moist flick was swept on one and a humming vibration of what resonated in his ribcage.

Conrart was taking his time with his prey. The squirming and shiver ridden in pleasure, crying his name, gasping and moaning all the same beneath him. Those soft and slightly calloused hands held onto his being. His Yuuri Beloved. His. Belonged to him. No one else. Him. His. Needed. Lovely delightful sun that he could never escape. Yet, though it was a order, a past event left him with a eclipsed shadow over his heart, that he was no longer needed or wanted by the person he wanted most. It felt like time had rewound itself to multiple years prior.

He was wrong. The sun found him in that eclipsed shadow and reached out to him even if he tried to hide or push it away, it reached him. It was forgiving. It was gentle. It was warm. He is worthy to be under that sun. Worthy to hold it. Worthy to love it. And that is what he cherished. He unclasped and slid the belt off and undid the waist line of the pant, when the brush of a leg made him stop and looked up into bliss filled eyes.

"You too." Though winded, it was sharp commanding. "Unfair."

* * *

Not furry. Fluff and more fluff and more fluff, you must read on. More drabbles coming - Expect it.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	8. Evolving Paradigm

The mushy, fluffy feeling continues.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Evolving Paradigm...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A shift in society or ones thoughts, either digressing or regressing in rejecting or accepting a change. To make change for oneself that reflects in daily actions and livelihood. Conrart thought he could protect from a distance but Yuuri's smile, the source of the sun, he couldn't bare being away from it. The thought that he could not smile if he wasn't there, wrenched his soul to pieces. Yuuri wanted him by his side, needed him by his side, was the turning point. The need to protect that smile and to keep that smile shining gently, innocently, by his side.

"You too. Unfair." There was an indication to his own pants from the bliss filled but sharply commanding eyes. "My Conrart Love."

To satisfy the command, he dragged his hands away to his own belt and removed the leather strap, then let the pants fall open to tease his Beloved. "Yuuri." Sliding his mouth over the smaller one.

His thumb hooked into the waistband and began to draw the cloth over the hips, the index fingers gliding along the bone line and passing over the curvature of the rear. A deliberate and steady unveiling as he let his calloused hands draw what was left of the garment off, leaving a wake of burning sensation along the outer legs.

"Tease." Drawing a hiss.

He laughed at the comment. "You're more than teasing me with your enticing dance and vocals."

"Do you want an order?" Came a flustered reply.

Conrart looked thoughtful as he lifted a foot up by the heel to give the inner ankle a peck. "No, I already have my order from My Heart. It want's to tease you."

"Conrart!" Conrart's name was squeaked out in delight as he flicked a finger over the arch of the foot.

"And spoil you as I love you." He smirked into the appendage; his hot breathe sliding over the skin before delivering a repertoire of repeated kissing and mouthing as he had done to the upper torso. Successfully, he had turned Yuuri's sensitivity levels to max, he continued to melt the teen with affection, it was rewarding.

Now his sun truly belonged to him, the sun he can protect even closer to him. Conrart knew that he truly earned to be by Yuuri's side, loved being at his side, gained his strength by being by his side.

* * *

Better be ready so you don't pass out. More drabbles coming - Really should Expect it.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	9. Searing Embers

Sorry...It is just fluff. And you better be in your seat, still.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Searing Embers...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

With ardor, Conrart melted Yuuri, his mouth caressing from the inner ankle, along the calf, leisurely and conceptual. The teens body temperature rising more under his touch, the hissing relaying impatience along with gasping moans of pleasure. Yet he continued the attentive, steady application, creeping along the inner leg of kissing and mouthing on the silky, smooth skin. The fingers on the other hand rubbing and stroking the other leg, it too steady, matching locations.

With his Beloved's nerves on overdrive and hypersensitive at the moment, the teen finally gave up on protesting the ardent delay. Amused at the way how he went from being fussy to moaning lowly under his breath and trembling. The actions gradually gained higher octaves and shudders the further up he went along the inner legs. Showering the kneecap for a moment then slipping into the inner thigh by following the curve from the back of the leg. Throwing a few licks in to get a shocked reaction. Then the squirming started as he got closer to the junction of the magnificent appendages, the flowing curves and length he had taken time to devour. The next would be interesting.

"Conrart..." Yuuri's fingers buried into his hair now that his Beloved could touch him on his own and did not have to cling onto the jacket.

There was one offending object in the way, the one he did not remove as from the corner of his eye, its black fabric stretched across the center of gravity. The only cloth left, the undergarments of Yuuri's. The G-string. His free hand moved to undo one side then the next as his mouth got closer to the fine textured weave. Giving a long and hot exhale. Yuuri yelped as his dampened moisture permeated the cloth.

"Hot!" He whimpered and fidgeted before tearing the only covering left, off. There was a pause before Yuuri covered his face with his hands. "Cunning Lion!"

Conrart smirked into the leg and proceeded deeper, his mouth sucking on the joint of where the muscle stood out before the finger's threaded into his hair again.

* * *

I hope that you are alive, still... my brain conked out on the title and the definition. Help me write the definition for this title. More drabbles coming - Look forward to Expecting it.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	10. Moon Lace

Good, the seat is still under your rear, make sure it doesn't roll away...

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Moon Lace...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

The type of delicate artwork that is either embroidered, crochet, knitted, or weaved to make the intricate patterns and soft, fine lines in fabric. The fabric that is used to embroider the edging to clothing, curtains, table cloth and more. It can be used to drape over existing fabric of a different color to made the said artwork stand out. The action to lock or thread together or knot two strings or objects together as one cohesive bond. The fingers felt good in his hair, they tensed and pulled against his scalp and loosened at the thought that they were doing harm but he could take it due to his stature. They laced into his locks when stroking or to tease a section between thumb and index finger. Conrart wanted to thread them with his own but it was not the time.

He sucked at the joint to Yuuri's leg where the muscle stood out and the cries grew even louder, heavy moaning and panting. Given to let it drag out for a while then move more inwards. There was a hitch as he neared sensitive flesh, quivering and half soft. The teen's body was shivering in anticipation.

"Conrart, don't just..." Cut short as he let out a squeak when one of the orbs was teasingly touched with hot breath and a moist tongue. "Stop playing!" Now he was frustrated.

"No, I will eat you." Metaphorically stating as the assault to the base of his gravity came under fire. And a lot of fire. A slow consumption that seared it's way to his soul. The man still abided by his own time as a covered the adorably cute orbs with nips and kisses and brushing of lips and flicks of the tongue. Yet the boy was melting again, flinching, shivering and riding on each mark. He loved Yuuri's delicious actions and reactions. "I will."

Like a cat arching its back in a good and long stretch, Yuuri bolted onto his tailbone as Conrart's playful and oh so teasing mouth engulfed his barely softened flesh, crying as the heat took him over. Fingers sinking and locking and threading into the chestnut hair. The fire raged its way from below and radiated out of his body. Panting to catch what sharp and cool air into the burning lungs backfired as the tongue curled around him. "Impertinent Lion." Cursing, perhaps.

There was a hum and Yuuri's toes curled into the soft, green grass before wrapping about his neck and resting on his back. He smiled to himself, his Beloved was indeed cute on all levels. More adorably so, even when bashful, as he neared climax. He heaped on the fire, curling the muscle around the stiffening flesh, humming to send Yuuri into singing and suckling to make him nearly thrash about. Conrart let his inner lion devour its prey very slowly and very teasingly and very gently.

* * *

I think I remember ordering you not to pass out yet, hold that nosebleed soldier. More drabbles coming - You know to Expect it, really Expect it.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	11. Life's Ocean

Good to hear that you got your nose bleed under control soldier.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Life's Ocean...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A massive body of water expanding to continents large land mass made up of dirt and rock, often contains salt, giving the word or spice of sea salt used to add flavor to a dish when the water is evaporated, only leaving a solid pile of jagged crystals. Often associated with a destination spot known as the beach for vacations with friends and families. The birth place for a natural disaster such as monsoons and tsunamis, or large destructive waves, hurricanes or El Niño's. The temperature has a tendency to stay the same around the year by either dipping or rising a few degree's on the scale. Conrart's actions made the fiery tides surge through him as they engulfed every crevice and made his nerves burn, smoldering in overdrive. The man refused to give him time to cool down but...this lion. This Lion was taking the time to tease him thoroughly.

"Impertinent Lion." A curse of sorts escaped. It was all he could muster before he knew he was like jelly again, spoiling the ears of his Love and rewards him with cries and physical jolts from his body. That gentle mouth, the cursed gentle mouth was to blame, it did most of the work in making his skin tender and red from blood rush. Yet he couldn't help it but loved it. The lion's mouth that said that he loved him in so many different ways as on many different times. Damn it. There was nothing to help you when you fell in love, it just happened.

The leg muscles bunched up and toes curled along with the feet into his back, the fingers pulled at his scalp as they curled around the brown locks. There was a contingent sigh passing following his name in a cry of ecstasy. The flesh not quite going soft in his mouth as there was a burst of scalding liquid in his mouth. His Beloved really is adorable and quite exotic. Doing a little more teasing to earn a few whimpers and some audible complaints that is was enough, cleaning the flesh first before letting it go finally.

"Yuuri Love?" He questioned before a look of mixed frustration and a little erotic twinkling relayed that his so called "teasing" had gone far enough and was down right torture!

"I have spoiled you enough." He breathed once he could finally catch sharp and cool air into his lungs. His face turning to let that Lions Mouth kiss him on the cheek instead, it was more of an action as an apology but he needed to put the foot down.

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

He steamed at that. "You are the one who named me, it is Yuuri!" He snapped and turned only to be caught on the mouth at last.

Conrart sincerely knew how to make his Life's Ocean come to life, the tides never seemed to cease inside of him but he was fine with it, they were gentle even among the storms they caused.

* * *

The gooey, mushy feeling you are sensing the Fluffy Goodness that makes you melt. - You know to Expect it, More drabbles coming.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	12. Wisterias Breeze

I hope that you're still melting because I need a breather now.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Wisterias Breeze...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A wood vine climbing flower, that comes in variety shades of the color purple, pink, blue, white, green, red and yellow. They grow along abhors, archways and trellises, the buds and flowers droop downwards creating an inviting and cool walkway to pass through. The very meaning of the flower itself is "over passionate love" or "obsession." Conrart had tried to kiss Yuuri out of apology but was turned down, after calling him by the royal title and a frustrated response, he had captured that mouth at last. Maybe he had pushed Yuuri a little too far but the teens heart was quick to forgive, he himself was to blame. The need to possessively spoil Yuuri with his passion.

"What's that sweet smell?" Yuuri asked after they broke for air.

Conrart sniffed the air before catching a overhang of flowers one hundred feet away in both lights of the fire and moon. "Ah, White Serena Wisteria. They only bloom at night and under the face of the moon." Indicating with his eyes in there direction.

Yuuri could see the delicate flowers illuminated by the moon light. "Do they hold the same meaning here as they do on Earth?"

"They mean "Lovers Midnight Obsession." Really close to Earth's meaning of wisteria flowers."

Yuuri giggled, his smile going wide. "It's what we are doing but its not an obsession yet."

A growl, low and territorial came from his throat. "It can be. Now where were we?"

Yuuri shivered as his heart strings were pulled at that declaration and satisfactory of his Love's possessiveness. He wanted nothing more but that. This Terrible Lion so passionate.

Conrart tickled the slender waist that left his Beloved heaving for air in a fit of laughter before sinking in a wash of overworked nerves of embers. He had slipped a small tin of salve from his pant pocket and thumbed it open before spreading it onto his fingers, slicking them in a coating of lubricant, normally used for small cuts, scrapes, burns and abrasions that were often gained during sparing. But it helped ease the nerves of the inflammation and relaxed the muscles with out the burning sensation it caused except for the easing warmth. An urgency that his mother had him carry around just incase.

"My hunger is still not satisfied." Hissing as Yuuri's body trembled beneath him.

"Neither is mine." He breathed. "I already warned you not to stop. My Conrart Love."

"Yes, My Yuuri Beloved." His hand of slicked fingers slipped between the beautifully curved legs to the untouched area behind.

* * *

More drabbles coming. Enough with the breather, moving on. - Expect the fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	13. Indigo Evening

Secret: I aim to make you wait...in anticipation. More fluff for your pleasure.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Indigo Evening...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A color ranging from a deep, dark blue purple to a grey dark blue shades. A dye that is used for clothing, threads to hair color. The color indigo can be found at certain times of the day, early morning and late evening when the sun and moon are rising and setting. When the moon is in the sky and shining brightly regardless of phase, indigo can be seen in the halo's glow. Also in the ocean at certain depths or if looking out to the sea on the surface at a certain distance. All Yuuri could see past passionate, chestnut eyes and matching hair was the indigo through the strands, the moon's halo illuminating the dark sky around it in a cool blue and purple. There were twinkling specs of stars dashed through out but the moon's indigo halo, why had he not thought it to be beautiful till now? His mind was too overworked in the past to process that splendor but since he could breathe now, it was like a gentle guardian. Though he knew he was like the sun, Conrart had been a silent but protective sword around him, the moon's halo guarding the sun instead. Yuuri found a new appreciation for his Knight and more to love about him.

Gasping as a untouched area was touched for the first time, though light, it was warm. Muscle tremors rushed through his body, the nerves that were left smoldering became lit with searing embers again and Yuuri wrapped his arms around the mans neck for support. There was a rub, slow and not too stressful and he shivered as his body was welcoming Conrart's foreign touch to the tight muscles. Conrart's rich, deep and whispered voice filed his ear, sweet things being passed and making Yuuri feeling soothed.

Conrart plaited affection along the jawline and calm passed Yuuri into comfort while his fingers circled the tight muscle ring. Sure enough that once Yuuri's waves of shivers and distress had passed, a digit slipped inside and the hips arched into his with a shocking whimper but when he went to say that they should stop, Yuuri's look stopped him short before a word could be uttered. Forced to finally let Yuuri's tremors pass again before moving his finger as gradually as possible and the soft whimpers turned to gasping moans, soft though. Confident to continue to prepare his Beloved, Conrart slipped a second digit inside and a shameless cry came out, sharp and pleasurable.

His Beloved kept surprising him. Yuuri was tough and if not, stubborn in his own little way. This beautiful, erotic and sensual creature craved him. He felt his control slipping, melting from his hands and from his stature and training, beyond his own abilities. The possessive rage that manifested several times was now a torrent of white hot, liquid steel. The third and final finger moved in and Yuuri's body arched into him as he teased the organ in the pit of the belly. Conrart growled as he took the mouth of delicious cries in his own. Indeed, slipping. Greatly.

* * *

More drabbles coming. - Expect the fluff. Secret: I love watching my statistics graphs. XD

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	14. Chronological Passage

Secret: The fluff awaits...along with the mounting tension.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Chronological Passage...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

In reference to time, rather its by the second, minute, hour, day, week, month or year. Usually the sense of time can be forgotten and it feels like time had passed either too quickly or too slow. Often the aggravation for people when work or a vacation is either too short or too long and wished that it lasted longer or ended earlier. Said that time can be forgiving or less forgiving. The measure of time. While time passed Conrart by, it wasn't till he saw Yuuri's smile for the first time, the smile he wanted to protect. Wanted to live for. His heart loved the smile and with each passing year waiting to see Yuuri's innocent smile, it grew fonder and cherished it. Now time was blessing him with the one he truly Beloved with his heart.

The thin and slender fingers curled along the nape of his neck, tickling the roots as the body arched along his. This creature's ravenous hunger for him only seemed to match his and if not greater erotically and sensually beautiful against him. He swallowed the sound of his name and the pleasured moans by covering the reddened lips. The white hot, molten steel was making his possessive rage manifest as a torrential storm.

His fingers curled against the organ and the legs wrapped around his waist tightened in response. Delicious. The long curved appendages sliding along his sides, stimulating him even more. Oh Great One. This Creature was more predatory than him, lurking and luring him in since earlier this day, even if he had managed to escape by himself, he knew that he'd be tracking him down with out a second thought. It was just Yuuri's cute and blushed filled face made his heart sway, adorably asking him for escape.

The toes snagged on the loosened pant hem and tugged on them, relaying that he was more than ready and the muscles clenching tightly but trying to restrain the tension from exploding.

* * *

More drabbles coming. - Expect the fluff. Secret: I'm bad. And I laugh at myself for being bad. XD XD (Yeah, its bad.)

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	15. Embracing Stars

Secret: Tension is my game for the Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Embracing Stars...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

To hold onto, or to grip strongly. To provide support as to avoid collapse for a person, object, item or article with a arm, body part or another object itself. To accept a change in ones life or prepare for bad news or good news. A act upon greeting or leaving between, friends, family member's or in a ceremonious way due to traditions of a country or bloodline. If someone had told Conrart that Yuuri was going to sneak away, he'd have no problem locating the rogue king. But if he was told that Yuuri would swindle him into kidnapping him, he'd have mixed emotions about it but stand his ground. But if someone told him that Yuuri would be seducing him under a star filled sky, the inner lion would be pacing the cage.

There was a tug on the loose pant hem after being hooked by toes as the legs oh-so enticingly aroused him with seduction along his sides, back and spine. This predator of a Sexual Creature was more alluring.

"Conrart..." Yuuri's lips broke free of his that were devouring them, panting and trying to get cool and sharp air. "...what did I say about teasing me?"

"Enough." In the moon and fire light, those inky pools of black darkened as he caught them as he responded.

They flickered brightly at the answer. "You've been holding back My Conrart Love. You said you'd have no regrets, remember?"

He nodded then removed his fingers, Yuuri's throat voiced absence. Ouch. Yuuri was right. Conrart would have no regrets over what they did tonight. "Yes." Yuuri was being predatory alright.

To please his Beloved even further, he went to hands and knee's to let Yuuri's foot drop the cloth from his hips, the legs caressing his ribcage. A rousing growl escaped him. And they continued ministrations, gliding along his skin and setting his own nerves alight. "Yuuri Beloved, you're dangerous."

"No, you are. Seeing as how I can uncage the lion from with in." He dropped his voice low.

"My point. You let it out." Conrart hissed as the silky and soft touch continued.

"Ah. You're loosing yourself to me." He teased and let a hand slip from the chestnut strands, over the torso to between the legs. Feeling awed at the throbbing heat the hardening flesh gave off. "I had planned this, really. Hoping that you would come find me after I managed to slip away but you found out before that could happen." Trailing along the length. "Any way, I would uncage your lion. Still."

A low rolling roar came out and grew. Yuuri giggled. "Careful, the castle might hear, other than what I have been shamelessly been doing so far."

The Lion succumbed to the hand, letting his predator, no hunter pet him.

* * *

More drabbles coming. - Assume the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	16. Melting Sugar

Secret: No Secret. Other than my brain stopped for this one.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Melting Sugar...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Yuuri thought that Conrart was tamed to a point but this lion was...was... more docile than tame. Even after what has been displayed, his Possessive Lion had chilled, gave in into his own advance. The sensation of feeling bummed was rising but he stomped it down, he still had his Love right were he wanted him. Yuuri could hear the Lion's guttural groan as his fingers wrapped himself around the stiffening flesh. Awed at the heat throbbing before he randomly traced a pattern along the length. The groan became louder. The corners of his mouth curled. What more could he do it get his Possessive Lion back?

Conrart. His Beloved Yuuri had planed this all along. For how long? Yuuri...it explained why he found Yuuri asleep on the couch next to the fireplace in his room all last week. Complaining that it would be bad for him if his little brothers foot in his spine would cause permanent damage to a catcher like him, a pinched nerve or slipped disk at his age would be questionable. Conrart sympathized, Wolframs sleeping habits where not too refined. Yuuri said it was related to sleep walking cause he was getting restless in his sleep even after being wound up in the day that carried into it.

No...maybe a little longer than that. Yuuri had taken the liberty to hide in his office on more than one occasion in the past month, nearly everyday. Even when he wasn't there, Conrart found him underneath the desk, asleep or smiling sheepishly when the tips of shoes peeked out. All to hide from Wolfram's fireballs or scalding accusations but he kept Yuuri company till he could crawl out and meet the _fiancé_ he never considered as a match-made-in-heaven per sae. Just a massive headache and over zealous violence. Lucky enough to escape with a scratch on most days or his cloths smelling like smoke on others and a general swell on the head on a few. He kept smiling despite the outcome and welcomed his touch to sooth the aches riddling the body. His Yuuri was resilient in his own way. Yuuri plotted this day and though it backfired, it still worked out to his favor.

The smaller hand, it kneaded his length with generous ardor and there was rumbling in the pit of his stomach rising. Yuuri wanted his Lion to come out. Yuuri wanted his Possessive Lion to come out. Yuuri wanted his Passionate Possessive Lion to reveal itself. That rumbling went into his chest and soaked into his throat, there was a roar wanting to come out, it was a burning. Yuuri's lips chastely caressed his throat as those legs constant smooth grazing on sides, back and spine. A thunderous clamor escaped and Yuuri's laughter of satisfaction appeared.

* * *

Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	17. Fires Expression

Secret: Sizzle. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Fires Expression**...

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A thunderous roar came from Conrart's throat that started from the pit of his stomach, he could hear Yuuri's satisfied laughter mixing in. If his Beloved wanted a Lion, then he'd get a Lion. His mouth descended and took the tender part of the neck and collar bone, teeth grazing and sucking to leave a darkened mark on the slightly sun touched skin. Yuuri's shrill laughter bubbled with moans of delight.

"No more teasing, My Yuuri Beloved, My Seductive Kitten." Hissing in the ear where it drew an excited shudder. "Get ready."

"I have been ready My Conrart Love." His eyes twinkled in amusement before a large hand wrapped around his that was wrapped around the length. "And I am not a tender kitten."

"You seduced me like a kitten with large eyes earlier today." Giving a controlled pump where he let out growling moan of pleasure at the difference of their hand sizes and the friction. "So you are."

"I am not going to accept that." He knit brows together. "Weren't you looking for a reason to get us alone, all by ourselves?"

Conrart stopped and looked at Yuuri. The teen was right. He wasn't expecting for it to be this soon but...this Love, this Kitten had him admitting. "Yes."

"I'll take care of that other _problem_ with in those stone walls _later_ but right now." Those fingers twirled in his brown hair and the black, inky pools swirled with seduction. "Its just us and the stars."

Conrart needed no more of a push and gave a few more pumps before letting Yuuri coat him in the salve, the fingers being deliberate to keep him on edge before he could rest against that waiting entrance. Yuuri's own throbbing flesh against his abdomen, it hadn't softened at all but strained in anticipation. His thumbs played across the pink buds that made Yuuri shockingly gasp and expose the tender side of his throat. The mature mouth latched onto the tender part and the enticing voice made itself known. Slipping an arm around the wait to lift the hips to provide leverage.

Yuuri's arms looped backed around his Love's neck and a sultry cry of mixed pleasure and whimpering and alarming shock usher from his vocal cords. Holding Conrart close as he felt the long awaited entry of penetration.

* * *

If you got a noose bleed, then you better hold it in. Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	18. Comets Tail

Secret: Boiling Heat. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Comets Tail...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A meteorite propelled by gravitational forces through spaces, often the cause of collision from a massive rock colliding with another and pushes it or that the planet its orbiting draws it in and then slings it out. They often follow an orbital path and can number up into the hundreds of millions when passing. Often called a meteor shower or shooting stars, that happens when the large rocks pass through or skirt a planets atmosphere. Yuuri was burning up with the gravitational force that Conrart pulled into him. He was all flighty and Conrart helped kept him grounded but. He was burning up upon Conrart's increase in gravity and it felt like he was going to crash into that force. But wasn't the same for Conrart? Had to be since he was always gravitating around him. The sensation of finally being with Conrart -despite current situation in said stone walls- left him seeking more.

Clearly shocked that Yuuri was accepting him so willingly with out protest, maybe a few cries; those muscles just took him in, though quivering. Conrart exhaled as the heat surrounded him, it seemed that his Beloved was elated enough to be letting out such sweet vocalizations. Right into his ear with hot breath. Enough to start to move. Causing more elicitations. Yuuri was indeed shameless.

"You are one Bad Seductive Kitten." It was just air passing through his mouth before he pulled Yuuri's hips closer to him and the friction zapped through him like it did Yuuri. This was dangerous but Yuuri was the most dangerous right now. With a slid, those muscles just clenched around him, trying to keep him from leaving. Dangerous. With minor adjustments and angles, those sweet vocalizations increased and decreased till they were perfect.

"My Conrart Love..." The eyes livid and swimming with intense passion, love and sultry exotic gleam.

Lapsing the tender skin in a deep lock, Conrart explored that familiar mouth. "My Yuuri Beloved."

Conrart was sure that they were more than a meteor shower and a planet but more of a Binary Star. Constantly rotating around each other, always with in each others gravitational fields. Though they could never separate or that there was nothing keeping them separated, they would always end up side by side. Now they were colliding with each other, collapsing into the other. The feeling was aspiring and beautiful that they were now becoming one and that Yuuri was seeking him more. He'd take the collision course of a Binary Star over a Meteor and a planet any day.

* * *

Plug your noose with some napkins or tissues, having you. Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	19. Honeyed Joy

Secret: Steams. And Fluff. (I will not apologize for making you wait.)

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Honeyed Joy...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A sticky sweet substance, often comes in a golden hue and manufactured by harvesting the nectar gathered by bee's during spring pollination. It also comes in a wide variety of flavors depending on the flowers that are being pollinated by the bee's. There are also different types of honey that is produced by cooking the sugars in fruits and plants down into the syrupy consistency. Honey can be used as a sweetener substitute instead of sugar or other substitutes when cooking or put into drinks for a more richer, flowery flavor. Yuuri felt this sweet and flowery flavor burst through his being, it was an explosion along his nerves and warmed in the pit of his stomach, it thickly coated his heart in joy. It was a slight taste he would sense when Conrart was close to him and great when they were side by side. But this was about to give a diabetic attack to his soul, one he would gladly go into a coma over.

Those deadly and slender appendages swept over his skin in a attempt to roll more into him, closer. Urging. Reacting to the request, Conrart let himself rock in even faster and those fingers found themselves into his hair. His Beloved really loved to keep his digits in his medium caramelized strands, his free hand glided up along an arm and softly pried a hand away to thread them together. With each little indication, Conrart would rock into his Beloved who would meet him with an equivalent roll. Conrart's Bad Seductive Kitten was leading him on...calling his name when ever the need for air arises as he would speckle kisses along the torso or to play with a vibrant pink bud, tease an ear lobe or the beating of that vein against his mouth. Yet the soft golden skin was growing with more and more darkened red spots, now desired to clearly mark his Beloved his, the raven seemed to enjoy each one that was added.

First, Yuuri trembled under his covering frame, hoping to hold out on that coming high, the fingers tightening those silky hair strands and hand with waxing and waning grip strength. Second, his breathing rhythm changed as he kept trying to relax the muscles in his body, epically failing though on multiple occasions. Third, in a vein attempt, he tried to block out the pleasure from his lower half but he was already numb from the pleasure currently in his brain. Next...well, unable to prolong the inevitable, Yuuri arched up into that broad chest, his hands gripping what ever they were holding, the muscles locking in fervor and his Love's name fell from moist and red lips. Lastly, Yuuri could only see those wonderful milk brown eyes before it faded to stars across his vision, unable to count them as they were too numerous.

That nectar returned and it was much stronger and he could tell that it was honey this time. Reviving him with that sweet taste as his vision cleared, what felt like an eon was only a few seconds. He could make out a growl of his name and Conrart's mature mouth on his as a flood of heat poured into him, nearly causing him to be taken by the countless stars again but that honey kept him from reeling backwards.

* * *

I can only give you a half piece of candy right now. Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	20. Swords Edge

Secret: Fog. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Swords Edge...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Countless times Conrart had found himself facing a sharpened blade, its gleaming metal in the sunlight or moonlight, a few with it in his back and it nearly took his life once but time did not want him to leave the world just yet. Time had him wielding the very blade to protect his own life but it had changed that to where he protecting his very Beloved. Often times the blade that stayed his hand were the gentle and sound words of his Beloved, it soothed his soul and mind, or the blade came in the form of a hand leaving a lingering touch. Yes, His Yuuri Beloved was a sword that he could not beat and yet, it cared for him and protected him.

Ah, Yuuri was close and Conrart could feel the body attempting to hold out, taking the relaying hint. Conrart quickened some, wanting to meet his Beloved all the same. Feeling like he was on the brink of a lovely madness as the tender mouth kept repeating his name and escaping moans of pleasure. The utterly adorably cute expression with a exotic bliss running through those inky orbs made him seem other worldly.

His hair follicles felt strands being ripped from their roots when the smooth and tender chest met his, the fingers tightening greatly in his and as if a vice grip had clamped around him in a solid lock. A final cry of his name cascaded from the sweet lips as a spreading heat covered his abdomen. Through those black portals, he could see stars dancing across them as they remained on his own; Yuuri was tumbling through the night sky but was becoming more stably solid rather quickly. The Seductive Creature was beautiful and sensually exotic. The visage below him was breathtaking and feeling his own self losing to His Beloved that had him in locked in tightly, he let the lion roar one more time. Yuuri's name ripping from his throat as he covered the small mouth with his as a final rock sent alight with skittered nerves.

Yuuri's own sword had cut into him but this cut actually pierced his heart, there was nothing holding him back from having him -maybe one- from having Yuuri finally. This sword was not double edged but a single edged blade with a straight and forward path, a path that guided the others, Yuuri was indeed a sword he could not beat.

* * *

I need an inspiration recharge, comments needed! Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	21. Stardust Snow

Secret: Sugar. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Stardust Snow...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Conrart blinked awake but stilled as a body haphazardly shifted into him and hot breathe ghosting over his chest, his mind registering what occurred last night in the last few moments before passing out. It was barely words that were passed. Yuuri's clinging hold slowly loosened as those bright, inky black pools blinking to stay awake but heavily drooped. A strong sigh of satisfaction from beautiful reddened lips. His Beloved was innervated, about ready to sleep but was straining not too.

"Conrart," it was soft words on his cheek, "My Conrart Love, I love you and I belong to you only. No one else." The reaffirmation of the statement from earlier made his already swollen heart, swell even more as that sweet smile, lovely smile, sweet and lovely beamed at him.

"Yuuri..." A soft kiss planted next to his ear lobe. "My Yuuri Beloved and I too you, I belong to you only." He returned the smile that was coming from his swollen heart.

As they readied to curl into the other for the night, Conrart's pull from His Beloved made him cry in emptiness but he stroked those raven strands to appease him. Using the handkerchief that was tucked into his pant pocket, Conrart cleaned them both though Yuuri's slurred and sleepy moans was almost enough to go again but not sure if His Beloved would not have the stamina to do so. And semi dressed in their pants and the best he could do was drape Yuuri's jacket and shirt on him since the arms were unresponsive to a degree It was fine to him. Pulling Yuuri into him on his side on his military jacket, the hands once again clung to him. Then let his shirt cover them both. Shocked as those dangerous legs tangled with his, locking tightly in place, oh well, Yuuri possessed him indefinitely.

He sighed himself as the warmth of the sun rising in the distance peeked over the horizon. He could see a pearl like glimmer on the ground and then around then covering them. He looked up and saw that the tree they had been under for the whole day was a Stardust, its once green leaves where now a bluish white and swayed in the warming breeze, dropping a powdery substance that picked up in the soft winds.

"Morning Conrart." Yuuri moaned sleepily and rubbed an eye and giggled at Conrart's glimmering pearl look. "We've been blessed."

"Yes we have." He smiled and embraced Yuuri even more before rolling over the soft grass, covering them even more in the fine pearl white dust, laughing. "Stardust Snow."

"I love you." Sharing a warm kiss though it nearly escalated to being rich but was not heavy.

"I love you." They smiled at the other. "I'll catch us some breakfast."

* * *

It not fun when you go brain dead for a while. Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	22. Easy Morning

Secret: Sugary. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Easy Morning...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

"So this Stardust Snow doesn't come off?" Yuuri pondered the pearl white that was gleaming on his skin as he ate his cooked fish.

"Correct. It last's for a month at best before it wears off." Conrart shrugged. "It sticks even through a bath."

"Oh." Yuuri examined his arm. "Have you been covered in this stuff before?"

"Yes, about ten years ago, I was camping up on the mountain side for a few days when I woke up to seeing the Stardust Tree had staged."

"Staged?"

"Yes, It's a point in a Stardust Tree's life when the leaves turn from a vibrant green to a bluish white and pearl like dust shakes from those leaves."

"Is it the equivalent to pollination?"

"No, its more like a response or a rumor that the tree contains a level of magic that grows with in its trunk and when it becomes unable to hold it any longer, the leaves change and releases a dust back to the ground."

"Ah, so its a living version of a magic item?"

"Correct very observant. In away, it is similar to a magic item or creature similar to a dragon but the dust's effects tends to make the plants around the tree more green."

"Well, that's good to hear." Yuuri smiled. "I guess I better avoid going home for a while till its washed off, I am not sure what my Mom would do or I can already see her just sparkle right now about it." And more than likely give him a hard time about it by pestering him about this phenomena.

"As the Earth saying goes, _"It's a mom thing."_ " It drew a creased eyebrow and a look then a sigh, silence and a laugh. "My Yuuri Beloved."

As such it was an easy morning as they ate the cooked fish and talked and laughed and some more though this time together was shrinking and they would have to return soon, they made the best of it.

* * *

Thinking of Chapter titles usually is easy when I plan the chapter out. Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	23. Solidarity Shield

Secret: Jealousy. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Solidarity Shield...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

It was quiet between them as they made their way down the mountain side, fingers woven together but they separated out once they got on the road. Not surprising enough, Yozak was there to greet them and to hand Conrart his boots of which the man quickly left with a wink and a smile relaying he knew what had just happened. Yuuri could only stare in disbelief but yet again, the spy was one for being forward about everything even in subtle hints, like a smile. As they got closer to the gates, Yuuri swung around and gripped Conrart's left arm.

"I need you to protect my left side for a while." He whispered. "No matter what. Protect it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." But earned a displeased glare with pouting cheeks and the usual rebuttal. "Yuuri Beloved." He let the last two words escape under breath.

Satisfied with the response, Yuuri turned around and strode through the door to see the usual entourage fuming and crying at him. Easy guess.

The Youngest Brother was the first to sink his claws into him with ridiculing accusations but he remained passive through it all and when asked if he was listening, a fist flew but Yuuri caught it.

"Enough Wolfram, I asked Conrart the night before if he could help me get out of the castle." A Bluff. "I needed time to think to myself and to get the priorities straight. He did grant me space to myself and he listened and he gave advice when it was needed." A total bluff. "But other than that, I came to a decision, thought about it thoroughly." A uber and total bluff.

"Enough Wolfram. Aren't you tired Wolfram, are you not tired of going through this on a daily bases?" Oh, shocking. "I cannot in the end reciprocate your feelings for me no matter how much you wish for it or expect it. And for that, I apologize for letting it go on this long but understand, you deserve some one who can love you back for who you are." He smiled. "I dissolve the engagement entirely out of respect for you as a friend."

The blond was rattled and fumbled to draw his sword or to raise a hand again and his mouth tried to form words that came out in a mix. He found his baring's quickly and drew his blade, a scalding accusation came out but the grating of metal against metal jolted him back to his senses. Yuuri was standing still as Conrart had stopped the blade with his own, wrapped protectively around the king like a shield.

"Gunter, any and all marriage proposal's are to cease till further notice." The young looking but older man only complied, hesitating at the scene before him. "Gunter, I need to fill out that paperwork." The man hurried off, saying he'd have it on his desk immediately. "Wolfram, sheath your sword, I am not going to tolerate your actions anymore or let them pass." The blonde finally complied and clearly stumbled away out of mixed emotions.

"Conrart, thank you but this is not over yet, that was just the initial mark before the storm." After glancing around, he pulled the man down and kissed him. "My Conrart Love."

They smiled.

* * *

I had centered this chapter around the title that works so well! Assume the Fluff - It will come.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	24. Harsh Reality

Secret: Stress. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Harsh Reality...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

If reality had a name, Yuuri would call it a bastard right now. The entire room was spinning when he woke up and it felt like he could hurl his empty stomach of what battery acid was left. He tried lying back down but it made it even worse. Ultimately, he had a severe case of vertigo. His temples throbbed with veins that were about to explode, his brain felt like it had swollen to the size of a watermelon and his gut was about to give out on him, the light was blinding and it forced him to squint and any loud sounds was grating on his ear drums. In all, he wanted quiet and barely any light. Conrart had ushered Greta out with a few choice words to keep her appeased and Gisela had stepped in to diagnose his problem, citing that Yuuri had a strong case of work exhaustion, mental stress and maybe a slight fever. A healthy dose of prescription for some herbs to take for his head and to keep the fever at bay and lots of sleep with food and plenty of water with Conrart to over see his recovery. Then she was gone to check up on the animals. What caused his current state of duress was he had overworked himself the past two weeks to complete all the paperwork that has some how managed to keep on accumulating on his desk. Not one break added.

Yuuri was sitting on a couch in the room when a streak of sapphire and gold blew in and spouted non-sense that he could barely make out, no doubt the intruder had to be Wolfram. Something about courting since it seemed to be "fair game," seemed to him that the blond missed the memo two weeks ago about any and all marriage proposals were to be turned down till further notice. Yuuri had even went to take extra steps and signed paperwork to keep the ability to renewal the engagement with said Little Lord Brat for a whole year, off the table. It was just a blur to him as he leaned into his left fist with eyes dropping shut.

Conrart stepped in with Yuuri's breakfast. "Wolfram, His Majesty is not feeling well and needs to rest." The blonde turned and was about to yell but stopped and glanced at Yuuri who was nodding off. He bristled, mad that Yuuri wasn't listening and stormed out with a quiet rage.

"Conrart." He whispered.

"My Yuuri Beloved." There was a tug on the small mouth. "Think you can eat?"

"Yeah. Feed me though."

"As you wish."

Yuuri welcomed Conrart's gentle and soft touch and voice as he cared for him, curling up in his lap in that embrace and sleeping next to the heartbeat that sang for him. He just melted with out any resistance. It was the only thing he could personally tolerate right now, His Love's sweet affection and almost mourned the loss of Conrart when the man vanished to bring him food and medicine to take. Maybe reality started out as a bastard but it was a blessing right now since he could be with Conrart.

* * *

It is now coined drabbles again. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	25. Sweet Moments

Secret: Lovely. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Sweet Moments...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Conrart wasn't expecting to find Yuuri feeling ill when he went to go wake His Beloved only to see him sitting up in bed and trying to block everything around him, out. The sweet face just leaned into his hand when it rested against a hot cheek, just melting. Feeling the best thing to do was to quietly get Greta to leave and have Lady Gisela take a look at him. Though the look on her face was one of worry for a few minutes then handed him medicine and strict instructions to look after Yuuri. He left to go get him some simple breakfast from the kitchen that he could at least stomach. Noting that Yuuri poured over the piling paperwork on for the past two weeks and rarely took a break, understandable if he just made up for the day missed but...it was too much for him to cause this much mental stress.

He passed Gwendal, the Oldest Brother in the hall and told him of the news, the mans perplexed but permanently crossed brows lost some demeanor but only nodded, stating that the Kings health should come first in regard to keeping the kingdom healthy. Next was Gunter who was floundering on the carpet runner in tears, taking fault for the blame in not noticing the King's health then took off to seek solace among the horses. That left one person but he was no where to be seen.

Taking the tray up and found Yuuri had moved to the couch with a sapphire and gold person pacing in front of him with chin held high and a finger in the air, declaring that since Yuuri was now "free," it would leave him open to courting from possible suitors and that he would be eligible after he had given some thought about it from the engagement being broken off for a second time. Wolfram not noticing Yuuri still in his pajama's and nodding off. Calling his brother out who ultimately fumed his way out the door, not all too surprised that Conrart had not found him in a combusted state yet. The youngest had ignored the signed document about ending future engagements with the other party, he'll talk to him about it later and the need to respect Yuuri as a person.

His Beloved Yuuri could not take laying horizontally but opted to curl in his lap instead, ear resting next to his heart with a smile. He couldn't label this as "bitter sweet" but as sweet, another moment came and he was savoring it. He whispered soft words and ran his fingers through dark and silky strands, if he left for anything, he found Yuuri in a small state of distress when coming back. The Teen was with out delay, showing how much Conrart's presence meant to him and the love that would sparkle in those fevered eyes. Day became night but Conrart stayed with him.

* * *

I would help if you clicked the "follow story" below so you don't get behind or have to check for new updates and miss a chapter - this is after a drabble series that is a flowing story. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	26. Mirror Water

Secret: Fluffy. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Mirror Water...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

By the end of the third day, Yuuri had been feeling a little more up to strength for a bath. Conrart could see that the color had returned and the fever subsided to a point that Yuuri's stomach did not feel like it would rampage and force what ever came down, back up. His Beloved slept for most the time and with some urging, drank plenty of water, managed to swallow food and keep it down but did take the medicine with out fault. It was quiet between them and no one bothered to interrupt the kings rest, Gisela checked in from time to time to get a status update. Greta was allowed some time to spend with Yuuri and at some point napped next to him since she fretted, she did earn a smile and a loving pat on her head from him on another when he could peel his eyes open. But the kings daughter gave him space to heal.

Conrart picked up Yuuri who had bundled himself in a blanket in his lap and went to the bath house. Peering into those sleepy eyes or half awake, moist, inky black pools. They were alive compared to the prior days of exhausted stupor, smiling in tenderness.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, maybe after a bath, more better." His temple nuzzling into a broad shoulder. "Thank you for looking after me."

"You're welcome. My Yuuri Beloved." The final words were hushed at to keep others from hearing as they went down the hall.

Yuuri let Conrart undress him of his pajama's and the rub of flesh against flesh told him that Conrart was also going to take a bath. Those large hands scrubbed his back and arms and legs and body and his hair. If he wasn't feeling under the weather still, he's go for a second night but they gently lulled him to a near sleep! Only water along his body woke him up as it washed soap and dead skin and sweat from him. Back in his Love's embrace that took the time to lower him into the bath so he could adjust accordingly.

"Thought I was going to lose you there."

"Almost." He gave a small laugh not enough to waste his strength. "I love your hands, always so gentle, so large and so strong."

"I'm pleased." Conrart passed a calloused thumb over that soft cheek. "That My Heart thinks so much of me."

"I am always thinking of you. It is the same for you." The man was shocked and the gentle smile returned ever so gracefully to his features. "No one can make my heart beat like you do." A sly smile spread from ear to ear. "Kiss me."

Conrart tilted the face up towards his and took the mouth in his. The moon's wash of white rays spilled into the quiet bath as the steam eddied lazily around the room, bouncing off of the waters still surface and reflecting the two embraced in a soft and gentle kiss.

* * *

You cannot have the second half of the candy yet. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	27. Blistering Call

Secret: Egg-y. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Blistering Call...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Conrart looked down from the balcony to see his Little Brother absorbed in trying to beat an imaginary foe. Now was the time to give him a talk, during Yuuri's recovery last week, the Noble Lord didn't stop by nor bothered to fuss at the king after he had managed to shoo him away. He went down to the courtyard and as Wolfram swung his blade around, he met with his own.

"Lets talk." He smiled. "But, we'll let our swords do it."

Taken back, the blond took stance and charged only to be meet with opposition so easily. Conrart was not going to go easy on him, taking a powerful stride forward, he shoved the younger demon to the ground and took stance. Shocked, Wolfram got up and tried again but with a swing to the side, yet the other blade just brushed it aside. Multiple times he tried to push the Middle Brother back but he remained stationary. The blonde felt like he was like Yuuri just learning how to sword fight and it was frustrating to say the lease. He blinked once. The man before was strong but not entirely reliant on his strength as he would allow certain muscles to relax to keep the tension from wearing him down. Not only in bloodline with sword skills but he held respect for the blade itself.

The man felt an inner smile as the youngest finally realized that respect for ones own blade came first in order to respect the others. The duel went on till Wolfram finally conceded and collapsed on his bottom.

"Wolfram." The blonde blinked through sweat soaked hair at his less winded brother. "To respect ones own blade is to respect ones own person then you have respect for another's blade and their person. A blade can come in the form words as well." The blonde rambled, still had some hot air to grieve but the older let him waste it away before continuing. "His Majesty, Yuuri made this choice not only as the King but as a person and he did it out of respect for you and the respect he has for himself. Now, he is asking you to respect that choice as a person, he knew what the consequences are but he really did think it out." In away...what happened that night was an entirely different matter, Conrart knew that Yuuri had been thinking long and hard it about prior too, under his desk in his office everyday. "I didn't direct him in what he should do, I advised him in to make the decision himself." A mouth clamped shut. "Yuuri respects you and regardless if you respect him back, not as a King, but as a person, it is your choice."

Conrart walked away to let the smaller demon mull on it a while as he caught his breath.

"I'm impressed." Came a whisper from the shadows and Yuuri appeared from the doorway, just enough to let the light wash over a side of him.

"I had this planned." Taking the hand that was outstretched towards him and pulled him into the corner of the vacant hall. "Are you pleased?" A smiled spreading despite knowing the answer.

"With you? Always. My Conrart Love." Came a warm laugh as mouths melded together. "You need a bath, your hair's damp with sweat."

"I thought I wasn't." He teased by brushing lips along the earlobe. "Want to join me?"

Those black eyes sparkled. "I have no need to answer that."

* * *

I am not spoiling you if you think I am. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	28. Primary Impertinence

Secret: Headache. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Primary Impertinence...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Yuuri stared down at the paper and looked up at a wallowing Gunter nearly flopping on the floor in such dramatic fashion. The Noble Lord knows how to put on a show rather he knows it or not, a special character maybe. Pleading with him after whining about a meeting they were supposed to have that was well past the time to hold it. It was just paperwork.

"Gunter, come on, stand up." To much of Yuuri's displeasure, he was pulled away from Conrart's side on their trip to the bath. "What I signed was temporary, I need to create a permanent document." He sighed and the man stood with rivers of tears pouring over his cheeks. "The longer it takes to finish, the longer we will have to be here and you have important things to finish as well." The man finally gave in and sat at the table.

"Now, the temporary document in regards to all future marriage meetings and courting's is going to be repealed and replaced with a new one till I decide to remove it." He breathed and the man sat pen to paper, waiting. "As not only as the King and Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, I, Yuuri Shibuya will hence forth, with hold any and all Candidates that will be and can be offered as a future spouse in the shape of a marriage meeting. Said Candidates will be strictly reviewed at a time most convenient by myself and further decided by myself when it will occur. If a Candidate, rather listed or not listed is chosen for courting albeit it be by private channel or open setting till publicly announced, or to be kept with a certain few individuals till it is publicly announced. Those I have deemed worthy of current and existing courting can continue to do so by receiving a Permissible Letter, this Permissible Letter will allow the Candidate to continue courting rather by public or privet means."

Yuuri grimaced as the Noble Lord's hand holding the pen shook as he tried to maintain composure in writing, either too excited or too distraught about this declaration. Yuuri continued. "When it is determined by both I and the Candidate to announce our engagement and/or marriage by first among certain individuals then to the public as we choose. As the Twenty Seventh Demon King of the Demon Kingdom sign and decree." And any other opposing objections from outside parties will be ignored, oh, he wanted to put that in there but, profession is profession. He squalled his name underneath.

He sighed as Gunter began his spout of mixed worry and joy, creeping from the chair to the door and set a foot out once it was ajar. "Gunter I really cannot not tell you who they are, even if I knew, I wouldn't." Frustrated with the mans antics. "I really cannot guarantee if you are one _or_ not." He had his left hip out the door. "Just, please go about your daily routines till further notice." His left shoulder to his right hip where now out the door. "I have to go, bye." Then Yuuri vanished and was down the hall faster than he could get to first base on a line drive ball out of the field.

* * *

My head was splitting. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	29. Something Candy

Secret: Melty-ness. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Something Candy...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Conrart could only watch as Gunter pleaded with Yuuri about a meeting he had missed, falling over himself in a fit of sobs and the tension in Yuuri's body was rigid in irritation. He let his fingers half way wrap around the tiny wrist, contemplating in stealing him away from the Royal Advisor if Yuuri gave the go ahead. Hearing an exasperated sigh with a slight shake of his head, Yuuri agreed to follow the man to in his words, "at least to get it over with," just to appease the man's grievances. Not before Yuuri turned and whispered in his ear to wait at least two hours for him then was down the hall behind the man that was around the corner. It was just paper work that needed to be filled out. So, what to do? At least be somewhere where Yuuri could meet him when the Teen did have a chance to escape.

Time passed and from his spot against the wall it looked he was holding up by leaning against it, Yuuri was gunning it down the hall towards him and managed to skid into a stop into his body, catching him with a smile. The teen let a sheepish grin spread, though winded with exertion after escaping the Royal Advisor. So adorable with a flushed face, taking it in his hands he let his mouth descend to those lips, five seconds, ten, fifteen, twenty five then broke when he heard guards passing at a cross intersection with in sight.

Finally now at the baths, those slender fingers scrubbed the broad back and shoulders, pausing to run over the scars ever so lightly; burning each into his mind before wrapping himself around the torso. Plastering himself to that strong back, nuzzling close, rubbing cheek into the hairs on the nape of the neck. This Knight was his, this back shielded him so many times was his, this person whom deeply loves him was his. Even as lose large hands clasped over his, powerful feelings just radiated between them and he was fine with that. Is fine.

With closed eyes, he let those fingers feel his back, along every reminder of pain that made him become stronger to protect his special person. But the fingers soothed each pain with a soft caress. Being embraced from behind, quietly and lovingly. His Beloved need not speak but relayed in subtle movements. Covering the smaller hands in his, he melted into the tender affection. When they pulled away, he turned and pulled the body into his chest, returning it and melting together.

"You're toxic."

"Am I?" Came a laugh.

"Rightfully so." Placing kisses along a soapy cheek.

"The same for you." A hint of a smile that took his mouth with fervor.

* * *

... Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	30. Brash Attitude

Secret: Fire... And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Brash Attitude...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

It wasn't quite a knock on the door but someone bursting through the office with flames seeming to leap over their heads. Yuuri only sat in his desk quietly as Conrart was sitting in a chair and carving away at a block of wood. Feeling that someone had let an inferno loose with a tornado to wreck havoc with out fault. A combusted Wolfram made his way over to his desk and slapped hands down on the wood, sending maybe two or three piles of paper falling to the floor without a blink. Here it comes. He started to open his mouth but no words or sounds came out and the jaw tried to hinge words and sounds but couldn't. He stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

The two looked at each other, bewildered at the Nobles actions, what was eating Wolfram?

The door opened again and he came back in, made it halfway across the space before turning around and leaving. He repeated the method till all the noble could do was open the door briefly before closing it again. Really? Then there was a knock and Yuuri called the one asking for an invitation in. Wolfram entered, seemingly to have burned himself out with the repeated attempts. Ushered an apology for his behavior earlier to much of their shock, picked up the fallen stacks and placed them back on the desk and squared his shoulders.

Yuuri was floored, like the chair he was sitting on was no longer there. The Noble Lord had come to an understanding between his feelings and Yuuri's in the past few weeks and though he didn't want to admit it, he had been silently hoping for a return for his heart and denied the denied feelings that he would never love him back. Saying that that he placed his hopes in a false place and locked them up. Even though stating that as a vein attempt about future courting was a pipe dream to him as a last result after the engagement was broken off for a second time. Then straitening his back and bowed, mentioned that he would be returning to the von Bielefeld lands for three months out of the year to start his training with his uncle to become the next future lord and to finally move through the rest of his feelings in the next five days.

He smiled, leaned over the desk and hid his mouth with his hand and whispered. Yuuri became flustered. "What? Why? It's not like..." Trying to keep his eyes from looking over in Conrart's direction though it didn't seem to be pointed at the man who watched. "This isn't some teenage girls soap drama?! Fine." And stewed. Good Grief. The blond left refreshed and Yuuri like cooked mackerel.

"Yuuri?"

"He want's me to tell him who it is that I love the most once I figure it out so he could test them if they are worthy of me. That's a little too cocky. He must be behind if he hasn't noticed or figured out that you were courting me the entire time." He rubbed a temple only to be swept up into those gentle arms with a laugh.

"We'll tell him later." Kissing the silky mouth.

* * *

What?! Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	31. Silent Silence

Secret: ... And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Silent Silence...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Five days later they were seeing Wolfram off, Lady Cecilie was hugging him with all do force and saying how proud she was about him making a mature choice, Yuuri gave a lopsided grin at the mother and son moment. Finally free of his mothers suffocating hug, he climbed up on his horse.

"Have a safe trip, friend." Yuuri smiled and waved as the noble set off. Then Lady Cecile was in front of him, cooing like usual before she whispered. "Uh...Wait! That's an assumption." Leaving him flustered. "Is it really intuition?" Then she was gone with Gunter and Gwendal going back to their task's and Greta was off and trailing behind Lady Anissina, leaving Conrart and Yuuri at the gates.

"Yuuri?"

"I swear, those two are a lot alike, in more ways than one!" Rubbing an eye. "She just told me she knew who the person I love the most is, but didn't give a name and like Wolfram, wanted to know who it was when I figured it out."

"I can't argue there." Conrart ran a finger along the hairline and earned a shiver. "Why don't we have a game of catch?"

"That would be awesome." He was due for a much needed break.

In the courtyard they were throwing the baseball back and forth, enjoying the new silence that filled the castle, though Wolfram's outbursts surely will not be missed since Gunter's antics would be the only factor left, other than Lady Anissa's random explosions in demolishing the castle with out fault with the wacky inventions.

There was peace. Even amidst the fray from over a month ago, Conrart was there.

"Hey, isn't the Stardust Snow supposed to have washed off already?" He questioned as he caught the ball in his glove.

Conrart looked at his hand, indeed, the majority was supposed to be washed off already but only a quarter was gone. "Yes, should be." He thought. "There is another rumor about the Stardust Tree, though not quite proven. Its said that when two people who really believe and trust in the other gets blessed with the pearl dust, it can take up to four or five months to wash off." He caught the ball this time.

"Oh...so, looks like I might be here a little longer." Shrugging.

"Yuuri, it has another meaning or the other side of the second rumor, when two people love each other." He tossed.

"Oh...uh..." His face flushed to much of the gentle smile at him and barely caught the toss. "Has to be that magic the tree posses."

"Possibly." Nodding and spoke under his breathe as the wind carried it to the ears. "My Yuuri Beloved."

The teen mouthed back the ritual with a sheepish smile. _My Conrart Love._

* * *

How cute! Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	32. Passing Days

Secret: Wait. And Fluff.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Passing Days...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Everyone had fallen in with a daily routine with out the Little Lord Brat combusting on site with fireball accusations. Word slowly had gotten around about the King ending his engagement with the Noble Lord and putting any planned marriage meetings on hold -till further notice- that would come his way in the kingdom. The housekeep were throwing more into the betting pools of the other possible candidates in their books now that a runner was dropped and put in a defining permanent suspension.

Yuuri found solace in Conrart's office one day while hiding from Gunter that was going to go over what ever the Demon Kingdoms history lesson he had planned. He would give him a reward if his nose worked more like a bloodhound and if it would manage to find him. For once. But he was under His Love's desk, smiling sheepishly.

"My Yuuri Beloved." Taking the teen into his lap after he emerged. "What if we escape down to the field?"

"Maybe." Any other day, he'd be up for playing a small game with the kids but time with His Love called. "I want to be here." Tapping the man's chest over the heart.

"Ah." Smiling and began to kiss that slender neck. "I heard about the decree and Permissible Letters."

"You've been courting me since I came to the Demon Kingdom. You don't need a letter." Shivering as the mature mouth slipped along the inside of his collar. "Why? Feeling left out? Maybe, perhaps, jealous?"

Conrart halted and pulled away to see the inky black pools smiling in victory and a sly grin. "My Heart..." And a finger over his mouth stopped him.

"Well, that was easy to solve." Leaning slightly backwards, he pulled a sealed envelope out from underneath a stack of paper and waved it. "Thought you would get to that pile today but, guess not, it was hard trying to slip this in unless I knew which was going to you." Yuuri pulled the object away from Conrart's fingers when he reached for it. "To keep it professional as you have been." Finally passed it over.

Conrart broke the wax seal and slid the folded paper out, opening it, only to see it blank. "Yuuri?"

"Look closer." He whispered. Conrart could see in the upper left hand corner, _To My Conrart Love,_ , and in the bottom right corner, _Your Yuuri Beloved._. "You have every right to court me under no rules and no decree, it was left _blank_ with intention."

* * *

SHOCK! Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	33. Obligated Priorities

Secret: Fluffy. And simmering.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Obligated Priorities...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Conrart stared at the mostly blank paper, the texture and feel was of legal parchment but no restraints, he was at loss for words. Yuuri's sword edge cutting deeply.

Amused at Conrart's silence, his mouth wrapped on an earlobe. "Though we have already _eloped_ , given one little factor that was planned by me; looks like you and I are actually infinitely bound, there were the vows we said." The letter fluttered to the floor. " _No Regrets._ Is what I recall. Though we are doing things backwards at the moment."

There was no turning back, he had committed with out a doubt and Yuuri took care of his promise with no hesitation but to leave the letter blank and then to say that. It was making sense. Yuuri actually planned far into the future, given that His Beloved did manage to keep it all a secret, from deciding to escape and luring him into it. Embracing passionately under the stars and though brief and short, they were vows and it truly was sincere, turning down possible marriage candidates after annulling the engagement from Wolfram. It was insurance to prevent it from happening again. Though not officially announced, they really were married.

"You're a Bad _Seductive_ Kitten." Earning a laugh and a rebuttal.

"Well, My Dear Husband, Are you not going to move into my room or am I going to have to move into yours?"

"I see no need to right now, since we aren't announced yet." A large hand pulled the shirt loose and slid up along skin.

"Careful, I'll sneak into your room at night." Hissing ever so quietly.

"I'll keep the door locked. A few more months then we'll tell the others about us."

"Nah, you just want to see the look on Wolframs face." Yuuri teased by nibbling on the lobe.

"Not true." Secretly, he did.

"Well, your obligation right now is to shower me with affection." Licking the outer ear. "I locked the door in case."

Laughing loudly. "As My Heart Wishes, this Husband will spoil his Beloved spouse."

* * *

I think I need an industrial sized fan to keep myself cool, right now. Immerse in the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	34. Unlocked Cage

Secret: Fluffy. And Mid-boil.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Unlocked Cage...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Yuuri's fingers threaded through his hair as his mouth worked on the stiffening flesh as those legs draped over his shoulders. After removing the jacket and shirt, Yuuri refused to let him remove his pants, dancing around the desk and dodging him as he reached over the furniture in an effort to grab him. Taunting that he'd had have to _remove_ his first, even going so far as to plaster himself against the door with a hand on the door handle. Smiling that he'd run out of the office when the next person walked by, shirtless to spread the rumors. Reluctant at first, he stripped of his uniform, seeming to please his Bad Seductive Kitten that returned. With cloths strewn around the desk chair and Yuuri letting him to step in between his thighs. Oh, Great One. Conrart knew that Yuuri was going to stimulate his nerves, stoking the fires from deep with in.

His ears were filled with muffled, wanton cries and peeking up to see Yuuri bite his lower lip. Was he highly alert that anyone could be listening past the doors? Aware that they could be caught at a given notice? Yet he was seemingly to ride that thrill. The thighs and calves bunched on his shoulders as Yuuri stifled a moan with an exhaling breath. Pulling his hands away from his locks, Conrart stood and was about to inform that they, again, should stop. Yuuri's toes on a foot rested on a collarbone before pushing him backwards and into his chair. His expression was exotically wild from the bout, he smiled and trailed his toes over the torso, every chiseled feature and the scars of mystery before letting it rest near his leg juncture

"My Dear Husband," licking his lips slowly like a cat, " _no regrets_ Love. And we can't stop right now." Yuuri's look was making Conrart loose sense of his control, the Lion wanted out.

"Beloved..." He whispered and Yuuri leaned forward. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I believe that I am about to uncage the Lion again but instead, I'll walk into his cage." Dismounting from the desk edge, Yuuri's fingers wrapped around his stiffening flesh. "After all, I own his cage, his cage belongs to me and he belongs to me."

He slowly blinked as moistness claimed the end of his flesh. Conrart wasn't expecting Yuuri to come out so possessive like that but he found himself breathing deeply as the greedy mouth worked his hardened length. Though it was clumsy, it was somewhat adorable; nearly impossible to keep his hands from finding themselves into those silky raven locks but he gripped his chair arms. Yuuri had indeed stepped into his cage this time, there was no need to coax his Lion out.

* * *

No, give me a large block of ice to sit on. Become the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	35. Solar Passion

Secret: Fluffy. And Near Boil.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Solar Passion...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

He found himself backed into a corner of the cage as this Bad Seductive Kitten was eyeing him as prey, it only took a blink before he found himself pinned. Leaning his head back at the adorable yet clumsy movements of His Beloved's mouth along his hardened flesh and his breathing deepened dramatically. He tried grasp the reality that they were in the castle, in his office, in nothing but their skin but...His, his other half was devouring him. Despite the door being locked, Yuuri wanted that risk. Looking over the curve of his cheeks with lidded eyes, only to be meet with smiling eyes. Oh. Great...He gripped the chair arms hard. And nearly about ripped them off. The lion had no where to go.

Yuuri laughed before letting his prey go, rising so he could straddle His Love's legs. "So, My Dear Husband, you better let go of the chair before the arms are permanently warped, unless they already are." He chided and plucked a hand free one finger at a time, nuzzling his cheek into the palm, kissing each digit before taking the index into his mouth.

If he wasn't pinned enough, Yuuri's actions were shocking Conrart to his core, though, granted Yuuri drew his lion out on their first night. He knew Yuuri was a Bad Seductive Kitten but this Bad Seductive Kitten was hungry to the core and back. The way how the small tongue curled around his fingers and erotically gazing at him left him more than pinned, his back in the corner. It left Conrart staring.

"You're staring." He whispered through the fingers in his mouth. "It's amusing."

Shaken and to tease His Beloved for the remark, he removed his free hand from the chair and curled around the rear and gaze a squeeze and Yuuri squeaked, now his face was shocked. Chuckling with a smile before kissing the cheek. "I think, you want me here soon..." He whispered. "My Bad Seductive Kitten."

"I am not a kitten." Yuuri's rebuttal was strong but his saliva slicked fingers now free.

"Really, you're quite ravenous, gazing at me with such hunger."

"I uh..." Yuuri was at a loss and moaned as His Love assaulted his ear in erotic whispers and teasing touches with the lips.

* * *

Actually... Become the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


	36. Burning Tenderness

Secret: Fluffy. And Boiling.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Moah:**

 **Burning Tenderness...**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Draped over Conrart's shoulder, Yuuri moaned and hummed as His Love pelted kisses along his neck and shoulder curve. A torrent of fiery waves surged up and down his spine and rippled through his appendages. Unfair. His Love caught him off guard this time, taking advantage of the situation, causing him to melt under the relentless affections being heaped upon him. Served him right in this case, stepping into the Lion's cage willingly but now...Yuuri couldn't think what to call it! He just melted. The cause of his pitting fire more evident as it flared in his stomach outward. Those fingers working him under the melting, heaping affection, the sun warmed room made his skin felt like it was burning off. Unfair. Yet, with his silent moping, he had forgiven Conrart turning the advantage to his favor.

Just adorable. Smiling that he could make His Beloved into a puddle of molten metal. The Teen nearly bit his lobe off when he had enough, the look of irritation and hunger smoldering in those inky, black pools; growling mixed with humming. A sharp squeak escaped when a poke hit a particular and sensitive spot, shocked expression glazing over the face, as hands and arms gripped tightly. Conrart ignored the vivacious plea and let his fingers dance over the organ, absorbed in making Yuuri burn with flames in his melted state. He returned to the skin at his mouth and began to leave pink marks again, the ones prior were already faded or were gone, the desire to reclaim what belonged to him. His Beloved's face so impeccably cute with the drunken stupor and amores behavior unfolding as the smaller mouth sucked on his collarbone. Coaxing the mouth till it was captured in his by kissing the corner and drawing the attention seeking opening away.

Yuuri let Conrart lead him despite finding himself backed into the corner now and he was fine with it. He wanted it. Needed it. The burning fire in the pit of his stomach became intensely hot, white hot as shudders of relief coursed in him. The hardened flesh of His Love is now inside of him. Muscles flexed so much so that a growl broke free of Conrart's throat. This Lion seemed to want him too.

* * *

...I am going to need a walk in freezer. Become the Fluff.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and comment.

Much appreciated.


End file.
